disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Headless Horseman (song)
"Headless Horseman" is a villain song from the film, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad sung by Brom Bones (Bing Crosby). In the sing-along version in Disney Sing Along Songs: Happy Haunting: Party at Disneyland, the singing voice of Brom and the chorus is different than the one used in the film. In addition, the song starts at the line "When (the) spooks have a midnight jamboree" along with using scenes where Ichabod is running away from the Headless Horseman and when he's in the hollows. In 1990, the late singer Kay Starr performed the song for the Halloween Stomp album. Lyrics Original Version= (Speech in rhyme) Brom: Just gather 'round and I'll elucidate on what goes on outside when it gets late. Long about midnight, The ghosts and banshees, They get together for their nightly jamboree. '' ''There's things with horns and saucer eyes some with fangs about this size. (Speech) Woman #1: Some are fat. Woman #2: And some are thin. Creepy Man: And some don't even wear their skin! (Speech in rhyme) Brom: Oh, I'm telling you, brother, it's a frightful sight' ''to see what goes on Halloween night. Oh When the spooks have a midnight jamboree, they break it up with fiendish glee. Ghosts are bad, but the one that's cursed is the Headless Horseman, he's the worst. Chorus: That's right, he's a fright on Halloween night. Brom: When he goes a-joggin cross the land, holdin' a noggin', in his hand, demons take one look and groan, and hit the road for parts unknown. Chorus: Beware, take care, he rides alone. Brom: And, there's no spook like the spook that's spurned. Chorus: They don't like him, and he's really burned. Brom: He swears to the longest day he's dead, All: he'll show them that he can get a head Brom: They say he's tired of his flamin' top, He's got a yen to make a swap. So he rides one night each year, to find a head in Hollow here. Women: Now, he likes them little, he likes them big. Men: Parted in the middle, or a wig. Chorus: Black or white, or even red. Brom: The Headless Horseman needs a head. All: With a hip-hip and a clippety clop, he's out looking for a top to chop. Brom: So don't stop to figure out a plan, All: you can't reason with a headless man. (Speech in rhyme) Brom: Now, if you doubt this tale is so, I met that spook just a year ago. Now, I didn't stop for a second look, but made for the bridge that spans the brook. For once you cross that bridge, my friends, Chorus: The ghost is through, his power ends. Brom: So, when you're riding home tonight, make for the bridge with all your might. He'll be down in the Hollow there. He needs your head. Look out! Beware! Women: With a hip-hip and a clippety clop, Men: He's out looking for a head to swap. All: So, don't try to figure out a plan, you can't reason with a HEADLESS MAN!!!!!! |-|Kay Starr version= Now gather 'round While I'll elucidate On what goes on when it gets late. Long about midnight, The ghosts and banshees, Get together for a jamboree. There's ghosts with horns and saucer eyes Some have fangs about this size. Some short and fat. Some tall and thin. And some don't even bother to wear their skin! Oh, I'm a-telling you, brother, It's a fearful sight' To see what goes on in the night. When the spooks have a midnight jamboree, They break it up with a fiendish glee. Ghosts are bad, but the one that's cursed Is the Headless Horseman, he's the worst. When he goes a-joggin 'cross the land, Holdin' his noggin' right in his hand, Demons take one look and groan, And they hit the road for parts unknown. Well, there's no spook like the spook that's spurned. The ghosts don't like him, and he's really burned. He swears to the longest day he's dead, Well I'll show them that I can get a head! So close all the windows Lock all the doors, Unless you're careful or he'll get yours Don't think he'll hesitate a bit, 'Cause he'll flip your top if it'll fit. And he likes them little, he likes them big, Part in the middle, or a wig, Black or white or even red, The Headless Horseman needs a head. With a hip-hip-hip and a clippity-clop, He's out lookin' for a top to chop, So don't stop to figure out a plan, You can't reason with a headless man. With a hip-hip-hip and a clippity-clop, Look out! We KNOW what we're talking about, believe me. You better watch your ques But take a look, At the people who ignored the old good book Change your ways, you'll find it safe 'Cause you can't be a haint If you a'int... Kinda crazed, I guess you'd say... Take our word, we KNOW what we're talking about. Now this is a... pretty spooky thing we're doing here... You don't mind if I turn on another light, Do you? Hm? |-|Thurl Ravenscroft version= Now gather 'round While I'll elucidate On what happens outside when it gets late Along about midnight The ghosts and banshees Get together for their nightly jamborees There's ghosts with horns and saucer eyes And some with fangs about this size Some short and fat Some tall and thin And some don't even bother to wear their skin! I'm telling you, brother It's a fearful sight To see what goes on in the night! Oh, when the spooks have a midnight jamboree, They break it up with fiendish glee. Ghosts are bad, but the one that's cursed Is the Headless Horseman, he's the worst When he goes a-joggin 'cross the land Holdin' his noggin' right in his hand Demons take one look and groan And they hit the road for parts unknown Well, there's no wrath like the spook that's spurned The ghosts don't like him, and he's really burned He swears to the longest day he's dead He'll show them that I can get a head! Oh close all the windows Lock all doors Unless you're careful, he'll get yours Don't think he'll hesitate a bit 'Cause he'll flip your top if it'll fit And he likes them little, he likes them big Part in the middle or a wig Black or white or even red The Headless Horseman needs a head! With a hip-hip and a clippety clop He's out lookin' for a head to chop So don't stop to figure out a plan You can't reason with a headless man! ar:فاقد رأسه (أغنية) nl:De Hoofdloze Ruiter (lied) ru:Всадник без головы (песня) Category:Songs Category:Villain songs Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Halloween songs Category:Featured songs Category:Area-Music